Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come
This page is about Yet to Come. For info on Poe, see Here. Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, or simply Yet to Come, is an employee on the island, and is Edgar Allan Poe from an alternate future. Info Yet to Come is, due to being him in an alternate future, very much like Edgar Allan Poe. He is very poetic, but is also somewhat insane and rushed. He knows the events that take place in the finale, and feels like he must protect the island and people on it. He is able to randomly appear anywhere he wants, and usually does so in a way that scares the contestants. He is also in charge of the dead, and is somewhat able to know when one will die. Along with this, he hates it when people lie. History He first appeared in You're in the Wrong Neighborhood, where he served Justin Bieber his food, which splats on his tray, in which he comments might be "somewhat edible".'' He is unintentionally name-dropped by Poe in Shakespeare Dat Ass during the play, with his line "Gasp as you must, the weirdest is ''yet to come, to your disgust". He appears once more in Shocking Truth, again berating Bieber to eat the food already. He then questions him after he rhymes, asking him if he's Poe, then wonders if he truly is him when he is dead, a foreshadowing to the fact that he is, indeed, Poe. Later, Adam questions the staffing choice of the cooks, as Yet to Come is a skeleton and has no tongue. His role becomes more prominent in Parting the Competition when he sneaks up on Bieber while on his boat and warns him of his eventual payback. As Bieber yells at him to go away, Poe asks Bieber who he is yelling at, apparently unable to see Yet to Come. Yet to Come makes a brief appearance in At Least Lee Tried, saving Poe from falling to his doom. He warns Poe about Vader's secret, but Poe shrugs it off as exposition. The episode ends with him appearing in Poe's room a night. No Shit, Sher-bot picks up where the last episode left, with Yet to Come giving Poe a huge clue as to who exactly on the island is not who they seem, telling him Vader should not be trusted and that he should quit. However, Poe mistakes the hint to be towards Bieber, and tells the remaining contestants that it is indeed Bieber they should eliminate instead. During Poe's scene on the dock, Yet to Come watches remorsefully, saying that although he is glad Poe tried, he is not pleased with his unintentional lying. He appears again in Who Will Go Fuhrer?, giving players hints as to where their vehicles are. He is still worried about Vader. In History Repeats Itself, he makes his final appearance, as he merges with Poe after deciding to aid Napoleon in battle. Upon doing so, Poe gained all of his abilites, and was able to take out helicopters by simply slicing them in half. Trivia *He is technically the first employee that is also a contestant, but didn't compete themselves, followed by Clone Goku. Category:Season 1 Category:Employee Category:Fused